The Enemy Within
by Kurosaki-Kun187
Summary: The Soul Society meets a new foe...a parasitic creature that inflicts pain on its hosts...


Another wave of vomit exited his mouth as the detestable parasite writhed in his stomach. The "x" shaped incision in his abdomen was a sign that he harbored a creature. Nausea washed over him again and sent him back into a cycle of discomfort.

It happened about a week ago…when things were getting bad in Soul Society. There had been news of a new enemy. Possibly more dangerous than the deceased Aizen, who had been murdered by one of the most unlikely people…Kaname Tosen. They believed that the blind captain was on the Arrancar's side. Then the events sped by and were like a dream days later. They forgot about the captain's heroics, and went about as usual until the former 9th Company captain had fallen extremely ill. They had found him days later with an incision in the back of his neck, and a curled up, large worm-snake-like creature attached to the brain stem.

_~2 nights ago~_

_The tall, black-haired woman called in the temporary host, harboring the future king…a horrible creature. "Kree! Lako harrah a lazla!" (Attention! We have come to choose!)_

_The prisoners in the cell, clothes tattered and bloodied began to panic, screaming flooding the room. The workers of the queen poured through the doors and searched for the one. The one who could hold the infant parasite until ready to become king and enslave all. The henchmen surrounded a young boy, with bright orange hair. He stood out…so naturally he would be the first spotted. _

_"Lo (you)…" one of them pointed to him. The grabbed him from under his arms and carried him forward, sheer terror reflecting in deep, brown eyes. _

_The king and host followed the so called 'jaffa' to a secluded room, a lit-up table in the center of the room. Ichigo was brought in, struggling against the guards with a vice-grip on him. _

_"No! No!" Ichigo was not ready to let this happen, he wasn't really the type to be possessed. _

_The queen laughed…"This one has spirit!" And a metallic device on her left hand released a light coming from the gem in the center. A wave of golden energy seemed to sink right through his forehead and he felt lightheaded and weak. His knees buckled underneath him, the guards holding up his weight for him. The queen signaled at his chest after her torture was complete and they removed his shirt, exposing his bare chest and stomach. She instructed for them to lay him on the table, on his back. They did so, and a rising fear choked him in delirious thoughts, unable to process the truth. _

_"Bradio! (Hurry up! Come!)" she summoned the hostess from the next door room, gypsy-like clothes leaving her stomach visible. Ichigo almost gagged as the parasite showed its head from the pouch in her abdomen. _

_"Does she please you my love…?" The queen asked, Amaya was her name. _

_The creature hissed and screeched, further exposing its body. It soon completed freed itself from the body, and began to slither along his stomach, his body shaking in raw fear as it seemed to ponder where to insert itself. Cold sweat coated his face and neck, spreading around his body as his nervousness slowly overcame him. They turned him over onto his back, the creature now squirming up his spine out of his line of sight. He could feel its small breaths behind his neck. He shivered. _

_They turned him back over. The vile animal seemed to have decided. Its eyes flashed for a second and plunged into his stomach, leaving a large, yet clean, "x" shaped incision nearly covering the lower section of his abdomen. A scream echoed far away. He couldn't tell if it was him or someone else but all he could focus on was the pain. _

_"In three months, this creature shall have developed into our new king…return by then," the queen addressed him, Ichigo only focusing slightly on those words. _

_His world was beginning to fade and he let himself go. _

_He was tearing away. _

_**A/N This is something I've been wanting to do for a while (don't worry I haven't forgotten about the others lol) but I like Stargate and stuff and I thought it would be interesting if the Goa'uld (parasites that completely overcome the host and switch consciousnesses) were incorporated into the story. You don't need to be a Stargate fan to read ^.^ enjoy!**_


End file.
